Big Brother CandyLand
Production Jacob decided to make a Board Game themed Big Brother because he has a love for board games, and loves watching his friends suffer in a strategic environment where they all turn on each other. Production of this game started on July 27th, 2019. The game began on August 10th, 2019. The blog can be found here 'Hosts' Twists Princess Lolly: On Week 1, Princess Lolly unleashed a curse on the house that made the person who got the least amount of lollipops in the first HOH competition an automatic third nominee for the week. Due to Saxon only getting 6 lollipops, he was the automatic third nominee. Gramma Nutt: On Week 2, Gramma Nutt had a hidden advantage placed somewhere in the game. Nicolas found this advantage which allowed him to play an extra vote, which he played during Week 3. Gloppy: On Week 3, the lowest placing player in both the HOH and POV competitions were not able to compete in any Week 4 competitions. Julia and Jake P were stuck in Gloppy's swamp for Week 3. Queen Frostine: On Week 4, the person who received the most healing during the HOH competition "CandyLand Games" was granted the ability to make 3 vote's ineligible. Dom negated the votes of Austin, David, and Sammy. King Kandy: On Week 8, two Head of Households were crowned. Each HOH will nominate two houseguests for eviction. Those four houseguests will then compete in a Battle of the Block. The winning pair of nominees will dethrone the HOH that nominated them, making their nomination null and void. Not only that, but the HOH that nominated them will join the losing pair of nominees on the block, leaving a total of 3 nominees. They will then compete in veto. If a nominee wins veto, the reigning HOH will name a replacement. If the dethroned HOH wins veto, they will name a replacement. This replacement can not be a Battle of the Block winner. At the end of the week there will be three nominees, and there will be a vote to save one of them. Houseguests 'Voting History' Notes *'Note 1': Saxon received the fewest lollipops in the first HoH competition, making him an automatic third nominee for the week. *'Note 2': Due to Saxon and Christian walking from the game, the week was canceled and Sammy was brought in as a replacement houseguest. *'Note 3': Nicolas received an extra vote and used it at this week's eviction. *'Note 4': Dom had the ability to cancel 3 people's votes and decided to cancel the votes of Austin, David, and Sammy. *'Note 5': Doug did not vote by the deadline so the vote count was lowered and he was given a warning strike. Weekly History WEEK 1 Week 1 |-|WEEK 2 Week 2 |-|WEEK 3 Week 3 |-|WEEK 4 Week 4 |-|WEEK 5 Week 5 |-|WEEK 6 Week 6 |-|WEEK 7 Week 7 |-|WEEK 8 Week 8 |-|WEEK 9 Week 9 |-|WEEK 10 Week 10 Statistics COMPETITION WINS= *Jules - 5 *Kevin - 4 *Dylan - 3 *Nicolas - 2 *Jake P. - 2 *Doug - 1 *Rory - 1 *Kayla - 1 *Sammy - 1 *Dom - 1 |-|HOH WINS= *Jules - 3 *Dylan - 2 *Kevin - 2 *Doug - 1 *Nicolas - 1 *Kayla - 1 *Dom - 1 |-|POV WINS= *Jules - 2 *Kevin - 2 *Rory - 1 *Sammy - 1 *Nicolas - 1 *Jake P. - 1 |-|NOMINATIONS= *Dylan - 4 *Kevin - 3 *Jake P. - 3 *Rory - 2 *Nicolas - 2 *Dom - 2 *Sammy - 2 *Santiago - 2 *Austin - 1 *Saxon - 1 *David - 1 *Alex - 1 *Mo - 1 *Kayla - 1 *Jules - 1 *Jake S. - 1 |-|VOTES AGAINST= *Alex - 8 *Kevin - 8 *Mo - 8 *Rory - 7 *Dom - 7 *Saxon - 6 *Dylan - 6 *Austin - 5 *Kayla - 5 *Sammy - 4 *Jake S. - 4 *David - 3 *Santiago - 3 *Jake P. - 1 |-|KEY ORDERS= Alliances TBA